Pieces of us
by awfffsome
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles e ficlets de projetos. Ships e categorias diversos.
1. Minha

**Shipper**: Ron & Hermione.  
**Gênero**: Romance.

**MINHA**

Pronomes possessivos nunca foram meus preferidos. Crescer com sete irmãos e ser um dos mais novos geralmente não dá muito espaço para gostar disso. As _minhas_ coisas sempre eram _deles_ antes. As roupas do Bill, os uniformes do Charles, os livros do Percy e até as broncas dos gêmeos eram minhas. Eu nunca soube o que era realmente ter algo meu - _exclusivamente meu_. E embora meu egoísmo sempre quisesse isso, eu nunca soube o que era precisar disso até conhecer você.

Hoje pronomes possessivos são os meus preferidos. Porque você é só minha.


	2. Cabelos Arrepiados

Essa drabble foi escrita pra III Drabble-a-thon da seção James/Lily do 6v =)

**Prompt**: Cabelos arrepiados.  
**Shipper**: James & Lily.  
**Categoria**: Romance.  
**Spoilers**: Todos.  
**Palavras**: 184.  
**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, pode apostar que o Fred estaria vivo.

Para ele, apenas um tique nervoso. Para ela, um gesto arrogante e irritante para chamar a atenção.

Ele não arrepiava os cabelos com tanta frequência assim; antes de jogos muito importantes de Quadribol, durante uma lua cheia particularmente difícil ou, especialmente, quando a avistava. Ela presenciava o gesto quase que diariamente, mas fingia não notar.

Ele queria que ela o notasse. Passava as mãos pelos fios negros, deixando-os cada vez mais desalinhados, e olhava para ela, esperançoso. Ela via todos os movimentos, quase como se fosse uma coreografia, e desviava os olhos no exato instante que ele começava a virar em sua direção. Às vezes, chegava quase a sorrir ao ver o desapontamento nos olhos dele.

Ela costumava achá-lo meio idiota, mas a verdade é que ele só era realmente um idiota quando estava perto dela. Não podia evitar levar as mãos aos cabelos e arrepiá-los, ou fazer qualquer estupidez para chamar a atenção dela.

Quando ele parou de arrepiar os cabelos, ela sentiu falta disso. Todavia, acabou descobrindo que era muito mais interessante e divertido quando era _ela_ quem arrepiava os cabelos dele.


	3. Ferimento

Essa drabble foi escrita pro antigo projeto Fazendo Cena da seção RH do 6v.

**Prompt**: Ron gravemente ferido em batalha e Hermione cuidando dele.  
**Shipper**: Ron & Hermione.  
**Considerações**: Missing moment logo após a batalha final, antes do Harry encontrar os dois para irem à sala do Dumbledore.

* * *

Gritos e braços agitados era tudo o que conseguia ouvir e ver. A animação era praticamente palpável. Ela mesma estava bastante aliviada, embora seu cansaço não permitisse extravasar nenhuma emoção. E ainda havia todos aqueles corpos estirados pelo chão, muitos deles conhecidos, amigos... Mas agora tinha acabado, sabia que tudo ficaria bem. Tudo itinha/i que ficar bem. Era o certo, não? O herói derrota o vilão e todos são felizes para sempre.

Tornou a tentar adentrar a multidão, espremendo-se entre as várias mãos que queriam alcançar Harry, tocar O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. De novo. Sabia que poderia falar com o amigo mais tarde, era em outra pessoa que queria chegar. Paz, silêncio e a companhia dele era tudo o que precisava. O problema era achá-lo no meio dos corpos que pipocavam para lá e para cá.

- Aqui.

Sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro e não precisou virar-se para reconhecer aquela voz carinhosa. Sorriu. Ele sempre a fazia sorrir, mesmo que escondido, após alguma briguinha boba, quando seu orgulho não a permitia demonstrar-lhe que ele a fazia feliz. Bobagem, percebia agora. E tudo parecia tão distante daquele dia quanto a algazarra do Salão Principal de Hermione. Naquele momento, ela só sentia a mão dele, pousada sobre seu ombro.

Finalmente virou-se, com os olhos brilhando de alegria, pronta para pular em seu pescoço e abraçá-lo com força. Mas...

- Oh, Rony! – arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, levando as mãos à boca por uma mínima fração de segundo. Apesar do sorriso torto que ele trazia no rosto, uma de suas pernas estava bem machucada. – Vem aqui!

Hermione aproximou-se, permitindo que ele se apoiasse nela para que vencessem a distância até o banco mais próximo. Não notara quando ou quem fizera as mesas das casas reaparecerem. Cambaleando, fez com que Rony se sentasse e, com uma careta de dor por parte dele, ergueu sua perna ferida para apoiá-la. Examinou-a por alguns segundos, em silêncio, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Quem fez isso? – perguntou, por fim.

- Não sei quem ou de onde veio – ele deu de ombros, com uma expressão confusa, mas totalmente despreocupada; parecia que Hermione acabara de lhe perguntar quem começara a Revolução dos Duendes sobre a qual haviam aprendido na última aula de História da Magia, tamanha era sua falta de interesse. – Foi um pouco antes de Harry aparecer, acabei não percebendo e... Acho que não é nada demais.

- É lógico que é! Você não pode deixar essa fratura exposta, Rony! – resmungou, apontando sua varinha para o machucado. Murmurando, lançou alguns feitiços para estancar e iniciar a cicatrização do ferimento. – Não acho que isso vá segurar por muito tempo, você precisa ver alguém que realmente saiba o que está fazendo.

Ele simplesmente assentiu, meio distante. Hermione entendia. O bem havia ganhado, tudo havia acabado, estava ali o esperado final feliz. Mas nada daquilo traria todos os mortos de volta. Nada daquilo traria Tonks e Remus de volta. Nada daquilo traria Fred de volta...

Nada daquilo apagaria toda a tragédia pela qual haviam passado.

- Eu pensei que ele estivesse... – ele engoliu em seco e não conseguiu completar a frase. Mas, novamente, Hermione sabia. Ela sempre sabia.

- Eu sei – suspirou. Também pensara que Harry havia ido. Nem por um instante acreditou nas palavras de Voldemort, sobre ele ter tentado fugir; lógico que não, não Harry. Mas ver o corpo dele, estendido daquela forma, sob as cruéis palavras de Voldemort...

- Eu pensei que estava tudo perdido. Eu pensei que talvez você também... – novamente, ele não conseguiu concluir a sentença.

- Eu sei – repetiu, assentindo e reprimindo as lágrimas que aquele gosto amargo na garganta anunciava. Ela sabia o que ele pensara e o que ele sentira. Também pensara que, com tudo acabado, com Harry morto, Rony também acabaria iindo/i. E ela não estava preparada para deixá-lo ir.

- Hermione, eu...

- Eu sei – desta vez ela o interrompeu, tentando formar um sorriso fraco. – Eu também, Rony. Sempre.

Ele sorriu de volta. Um sorriso fraco e doído, mas genuíno. E só dela.

Não precisavam das palavras proferidas em voz alta ou clichês extremamente românticos para saber o que o outro sentia. O famoso "Eu te amo" era totalmente dispensável.

Ela sabia. Ele também sabia. E isso era tudo que importava.


	4. Compras

Essa drabble foi escrita pro antigo projeto Fazendo Cena da seção RH do 6v.

**Prompt**: Família Weasley fazendo compras.  
**Personagem**: Hugo.

* * *

- Uou!

Em menos de um segundo, um borrão ruivo passou correndo e colou a testa na vitrine. O choque que o vidro gelado causou ao entrar em contato com sua testa não pareceu incomodar o garoto. Com as mãos espalmadas, uma de cada lado de seu rosto, o ruivo parecia ignorar as leis da física enquanto prensava-se contra a vitrine, quase como se quisesse atravessar a matéria e provar que dois corpos podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço ao mesmo tempo.

- Hugo, deixe de ser ridículo, babar no vidro não vai fazer a vassoura voar para sua mão.

Já era praxe que, ao ouvir aquela voz de sabe-tudo, Hugo rolasse os olhos e resmungasse qualquer coisa. No entanto, naquele momento em particular, seus olhinhos azuis estavam vidrados em algo mais interessante, e ele não parecia muito disposto a tirar a nova Nimbus 3000 de seu campo de visão.

- Rose, deixe seu irmão em paz – foi a vez de Ron falar. Pelo cantinho do olho, Hugo pôde ver que o pai também encarava a vassoura, embora não tão avidamente. Sorriu minimamente, agradecido pela defesa e feliz que sua irmã tivesse ficado sem a razão – o que era bem raro. Além do mais, ainda era menino, ainda era o mais novo, ainda era sobrinho de George Weasley e ainda achava divertido quando Rose era obrigada a fechar a boca, cruzar os braços e apenas bufar.

- Ron, você sabe que não podemos comprar isso – ouviu sua mãe sussurrar para sue pai. Desviou os olhos, com uma expressão decepcionada. – Querido, quem sabe no próximo natal?

Não pôde evitar fazer um biquinho. Podia ser um pouco infantil, mas até James concordaria que, naquela situação, a infantilidade valia a pena – era um ótimo motivo, afinal!

- Mas, mãe, não dá mesmo? A tia Ginny podia pedir um desconto, você sabe, ela era artilheira profissional... Eles sempre dão desconto para pessoas famosas!

- Hugo, meu amor, você não pode sair pedindo essas coisas para sua tia.

- Hermione, não seria nada demais, a Ginny podia mesmo pedir... – Ron começou, calando-se imediatamente ao receber um olhar reprovador da esposa. – Ou não, né.

- Aquele Scorpius Malfoy tem uma, mãe, e ele é um idiota! – resmungou, cruzando os braços. Odiava quando Malfoy se exibia com sua Nimbus pelo campo de Quadribol. E ele nem era um apanhador tão bom, ainda bem que James ganhava a maioria!

- O Scorpius não é um idiota – ouviu Rose comentar, num sussurro. Lançou um olhar irritado para ela, que corou levemente e virou-se imediatamente para a vitrine, parecendo achar um par de luvas de goleiro incrivelmente interessante.

- Eu também quero, mãe!

- Vamos ver o que podemos fazer, filho – foi seu pai quem falou, num tom que indicava que o assunto estava acabado. – Agora, Rose, que história é essa de "O Scorpius não é um idiota?"

Hugo sorriu. A probabilidade de ganhar a vassoura era quase nula, sabia bem; mas, pelo menos, provocar Rose seria um belo prêmio de consolação? Como era mesmo aquela musiquinha?

- Rose and Scorp sitting in a _tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_

* * *

_**N/A**: Deixo uma dedicatoriazinha pra Moon, já que ela adora o Hugo xD


	5. Brinquedo

Drabble escrita para o "Dias Ensolarados [Faça o Parágrafo]" da Seção Harry/Ginny do 6v =)

* * *

**Palavra**: Brinquedo.  
**Personagem**: Ginny W.  
**Categoria**: Family.  
**Spoilers**: Todos.  
**Palavras**: 40.  
**Disclaimer**: Se eu disser que Harry Potter me pretence, acho que a Ginny me quebra.

* * *

Ginny ficara meio temerosa com aquela ideia, mas a insistência de Harry a convencera. Agora, vendo o pequeno James Sirius voar alegremente em sua vassourinha de brinquedo, tinha certeza de que não havia presente mais adequado para seu primeiro aniversário.


	6. Diário

Drabble escrita para o "Dias Ensolarados [Faça o Parágrafo]" da Seção Harry/Ginny do 6v =)

* * *

**Palavra**: Diário.  
**Personagem**: Ginny W.  
**Categoria**: Family.  
**Spoilers**: Todos.  
**Palavras**: 93.  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter não me pertence, mas eu aceito o melhor amigo, o pai e o padrinho de presente 8D

* * *

Quando Lily tinha seis anos e começou a aprender a escrever, um caderninho cor-de-rosa era sempre visto em suas mãos e ela nunca deixava que ninguém visse. Um dia, corada, ela contou a mãe que era o seu diário. Ginny não pôde deixar de sentir um aperto no coração ao ouvir isso, apesar de saber que estava sendo boba; era apenas um caderno comum. Então sorriu, abaixou até conseguir encarar a filha de perto e pediu, com um sorriso, "Nunca confie em nada que pensa se você não souber onde está seu cérebro".


	7. Olhos que Beijam

**Ship**: Sirius/Remus  
**Gênero**: Angst/Romance

* * *

**olhos que beijam**

olhos que olham sem olhar e não há olhos de verdade embora você saiba que ele o vê.

olhos sombrios te olham e te olham e tentam tirá-lo de você.

por um segundo você não sabe quem é ele e tudo são olhos e olhos- mas que olhos?

você se lembra e sorri e isso quase dói mas você sorri mesmo assim porque os olhos não podem te alcançar quando você se transforma.

você sorri e lembra de outros olhos gentis e caramelos que sorriem pra você de uma maneira que você nunca viu antes.

você fica com esses olhos.


	8. Luz dos Olhos

**Ship**: Sirius/Remus  
**Gênero**: Romance

* * *

**luz dos olhos**

Eu acho que eles nunca souberam. Não de verdade.

Sabiam, é claro, que se amavam. Nunca tentaram esconder enquanto sorriam um para o outro com mais carinho do que eu já havia visto na vida. De início, inclusive, tive inveja. Interpretei errado e achei que aquele garoto franzino e mal acabado estava roubando o meu lugar. Eles achavam que sim, mas o amor deles nunca foi fraternal.

Acabei perdendo meu lugar de qualquer forma, para outro garoto franzino. Só percebi quando ele fugiu de casa e foi morar com ele.

A luz de seus olhos, porém, ainda tinha outro dono.


	9. O' Children

**Ship**: Harry/Hermione  
**Gênero**: Friendship  
**Obs**: Primeira fic que eu escrevo na vida que é baseada no filme, não no livro xD

* * *

**O 'Children**

Era doloroso e ao mesmo tempo irritante olhá-la. Sentia-se mal e então sentia raiva, porque não era sua culpa. E uma vozinha em sua cabeça cismava em dizer que também não era culpa dela.

Ela tinha olhos cheios de lágrimas que ela não queria derramar, mas que ele sabia que ela derramava quando ele não estava olhando. Ela tinha sofrimento estampado em cada detalhe de seu rosto que outrora fora delicado e agora exibia todos os desgastes de uma guerra.

Não era sua culpa, mas isso não a fazia sofrer menos e ele não queria vê-la sofrer.

Então, uma ideia.


	10. Use Somebody

**Ship**: (Ron/Hermione) Ron/Lavender

* * *

**use somebody**

- Ron? – ela chamou hesitante. – Tudo bem?

Ron se limitou a balançar a cabeça positivamente, sem sequer olhá-la. Encarava fixamente um ponto qualquer do chão à sua frente enquanto cutucava distraidamente uma das feridas do antebraço. Lavender se remexeu ao seu lado, desconfortável, mas ele não se importou. Provavelmente não havia nem notado.

Havia xingado Hermione de todos os nomes que conseguira pensar na hora. Socara uma parede e chutara uma estátua, e arrependeu-se de ambos assim que a dor se alastrou lentamente por seu pé e por sua mão. Então Lavender insistiu até que ele foi, a contragosto, para a ala hospitalar. Agora, com toda raiva extravasada e os ferimentos devidamente cuidados, pensar em tudo que havia acontecido era inevitável. E muito mais do que os pássaros, o que mais incomodava Ron era a expressão de Hermione.

Não podia evitar que a imagem da face magoada dela continuasse a surgir em sua mente e que aquilo o atormentasse mais do que ele admitiria. Ela tentara demonstrar firmeza, endurecer a expressão, mas Ron a conhecia melhor do que isso. Conseguia identificar facilmente a tristeza nos olhos dela, mesmo por baixo de toda a fúria. Por um instante, chegara a ficar arrependido por todas as vezes que havia sido insensível com ela – e então pássaros voavam em sua direção.

Ela não podia culpá-lo, de qualquer forma. Amigos não têm que dar satisfação sobre essas coisas, afinal. E era isso que eram: apenas amigos.

_E amigos confiam na capacidade um do outro, não acham que precisam de poções para isso._

Bufou, irritado, e remexeu-se de novo na poltrona.

- Ron?

- Vem – respondeu, quase brutalmente.

- Vem? Pra onde?

- Não sei – respondeu, pegando a mão que ela lhe oferecia e puxando-a para fora do salão comunal.

Se Hermione não lhe dava o devido valor, Lavender daria.


End file.
